


Our Five Months

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Filling in my headcanon of Mikhail & Feilong in the five months between chapter 88 & 89.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 50
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

The night was almost like a dream. A dream he never knew, or merely imagined it would come true. Yet, it happened and vanished. Mikhail woke up in the morning only to find the room emptied and quiet. For a split moment he thought it was just his stupid horny dream, but he saw the wrinkles on the pillow that he didn't sleep on and felt the remaining warmth on the other side of the bed. It was true. It was real. 

The first time was a surprise. He only said it to deter the dragon and never expected Feilong would accept the deal. He couldn't care less about Asami being chased by some crazy folks or whether his house was blown up. Not that he hated the Japanese, it was like telling him his neighbor five blocks away had a pet turtle that just laid some eggs -- he just didn't care. Maybe he would raise a glass to honour the memory if Asami died, or maybe not even that. But Feilong cared, and he cared about Feilong, so fuck this, let's do it. 

The second time was even more surprising than the first. He thought his little link with Feilong had vanished when the beauty called off the deal. But he came nonetheless, offering his care and a night. If Mikhail wasn't sober enough, he might have thought it was really just one of his wet dreams. Though it would be a good change for once, replacing Yuri by Feilong in his dream.

But he didn't dare to think too much of the night. It might be just a spur of the moment thing. Maybe a one-night-stand. Or maybe Feilong was too drunk and he was already regretting now, he heard that the dragon had low tolerance of alcohol. Or maybe Feilong only needed someone to fuck and he was the convenient option, like his dildo or his free male prostitute. 

Mikhail didn't remember how he checked out the room and got back to his home in Hong Kong. His mind was fully occupied by every minute he spent with Feilong. His silky hair, his smooth skin, his soft lips, his sparkling eyes, his scent, and oh his moans. It made him hard just by imagining! He loved touching those pinkish nipples on the muscular chest. So different from women!

Mikhail sipped the glass of wine when lying on his sofa lazily, with a cashmere scarf on his lap. It had been quite a while since he had so much fun and pleasure from sex, and he was still a bit exhausted after a night of sleep, to be honest. Liu Feilong always surprised him in many different ways. 

\------

It was an exceptional night, even a "dishonest" man like him had to admit. Feilong didn't know why he went to the bar in the first place. Perhaps it was to vent his anxiety, to comfort his heart, or just simply because he needed a good fuck, and he happened to know Mikhail was a good candidate to help him with any of his needs. He wasn't even sure Mikhail would be in that bar. But he decided to try his luck. And lucky, he was. 

The sex was wonderful, he had to give this credit to the Russian. Unwillingly he did have enough experience to judge a good cock, and Mikhail certainly qualified as excellent. It seemed like Mikhail had unlimited energy in bedroom activities. They did it on the bed at first, and somehow ended up in him riding Mikhail on the sofa and some positions in the bathtub that he couldn't even give a name. Until neither of them felt energetic enough, they decided to call it a day and took a quick shower together. And inside the shower, somehow, they did it once again. His legs felt like jelly after that and Mikhail had to hold him up to bring him to the bed, and as soon as they hit the mattress, they fell asleep together. 

There were no more nightmares as he felt so protected and cared in the arms of the Russian. The man had let him sleep on his bicep, with the other arm wrapped on his waist. He could smell the scent on the blond hair. Feilong woke up before dawn and stayed in this position for a while, staring at the man who was sleeping like a baby. Probably Mikhail wasn't dreaming about his uncle anymore, as he had a smile on the handsome face. 

Feilong peeked at the clock on the bedside table and decided to go. Before sneaking away from the hug, he, on the spur of the moment, leaned down and kissed Mikhail very very gently. Their lips barely met before Feilong pulled himself away. Why? He didn't know.

He tried not to wake the man up, as he knew Mikhail wasn't sleeping very well this month either. Feilong quietly walked around the room barefooted to collect his scattered clothes, and he retrieved his tie that was mysteriously hanging on the lamp. 

He turned to have one last look of Mikhail, who was so deeply in sleep and hardly had any movements except breathing. Feilong smiled, and left the room. 

\-----

It was an unusually cold day. Not snowing-ly cold, but colder than most of the winter days. Feilong clenched his trench coat tightly to avoid the wind, for his torn shirt wasn't doing the job. He hired a taxi, and headed to the now-familiar location - the Queen Mary Hospital. 

Kirishima, or whatever the name was, had requested to transfer both Asami and Akihito back to Japan by an ambulance plane but Feilong refused. They fought in his territory, injured in his territory, and therefore had to be treated in his territory. Feilong's orders were always uncontradictable, and he did give the two the best medical care that Kirishima could only dream for. The man might be working for Asami Ryuichi, but his words weren't as powerful as his boss's. 

It had become a habit for Feilong to visit them whenever he had some free time. Sometime he just sat there and looked at them. Sometimes he summoned the doctors for an update. And today, he decided to hold their hands and talk to them. 

Language was powerful. Just when Feilong thought it was time to go, he heard something moving at the back and turned. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the man who was lying without a slightest sign of improvement had opened his eyes. Feilong dashed forward and rang for the nurses. 

Asami was awake, but not fully there yet. His head was spinning and dizzying, and he could hardly utter a sensible word. Feilong stayed at his bedside after all the medical checkups, this time, without holding Asami's hand. 

"Akihito…" Asami muttered under his breath. 

"He's still unconscious, but he wasn't in critical condition anymore." Feilong told him what the doctor had reported, even Asami wasn't really able to understand every word he said. "Just take care of yourself and leave Akihito to the doctors for now. Have you seen your own X-ray? Your bones are broken like a jigsaw puzzle! It's lucky that you still feel your limbs." 

Relieved at seeing Asami finally wake up, Feilong asked the doctors to be cautious as always and left the hospital. 

Feilong smiled inside the elevator to the hospital parking lot. How funny it was that he and Mikhail had finally had some good sleep, when Asami woke up on the same day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Feilong came and visited again, and was relieved to see how Asami had regained the ability to utter a few meaningful words. The Japanese was able to recognize Feilong too, as he had a very brief nod to him when Feilong entered the room. 

"Akihito." Asami gritted his teeth saying the name, as all of his muscle still hurt like hell for every slightest movement. 

"You are in no state of moving around, and so does he." Feilong refused, "You aren't going anywhere until your bones stick back together." He turned to the guards around and threatened them, "And I'll blame you all if he walks around." 

For protection, he stationed guards in almost every corner of the corridor. He would love to reserve the whole hospital for his own use, but it wasn't possible as this was, after all, a public hospital. The best he could do was to clear out the corridor and put more staff to guard the three patients. 

"Be a good boy, Asami." Feilong chuckled, "I'll come again tomorrow." 

Feilong got into his car and was ready to head back to the headquarters, only he remembered he promised Tao to buy a book for him. The boy was slightly more needy ever since his return from the Macau warehouse. His missing must have worried Tao so much. Tao vowed to join the White Snake, and Feilong, though reluctantly, allowed. He let Tao to sit by the side when they were having important meetings. He covered the true intention of letting Tao slowly manage everything by saying he needed the boy for tea and secretary works. But outside work, in their private quarter, Tao was still a child demanding his parent's attention. 

"Stop by the book store." Feilong instructed his driver. 

Their car had stopped outside of a large store, not too far away from home. The bodyguard offered to go instead. Knowing he was famous even in the commoner's world, Feilong agreed.

"It's the new edition. I forgot to reserve one, hopefully they still have one in stock. Thanks." Feilong laid back on the backseat comfortably. He pushed the button and the glass between him and the front seats went blurry and the curtains drew. He wanted to rest a bit before the meeting in the afternoon. The night with Mikhail was satisfying, but he wasn't REALLY in good shape of walking yet. 

Feilong closed his eyes, and he was so sure that not even five minutes had passed before he was woken up by his driver. His driver should know damn well that he shouldn't wake his master up if not for utmost important matters. 

"Feilong-sama, it's Mikhail Arbatov walking towards the car." The driver said nervously, "Ready to fire, sir." 

"Eh, there's no need to shoot him." 

Feilong opened the curtains and rolled down the bulletproof window. The Russian recognized him and ran to the car with a big smile. 

"I saw the car and thought it's you." Mikhail smiled, "Not many people drive a Rolls Royce Phantom Extended around." 

"Well, this is comfy." Feilong smiled back, "Unlike someone's Mini, my car is roomy." 

"Wow. A privacy suite?" Mikhail peeked the interior design of the car and exclaimed, "Suit you. Very classic. Will you give me a ride?" 

"No." Feilong quickly checked to make sure no one was around to hear their conversation, not even his driver because the privacy suite was soundproofed, "Don't make it sound so... indecent." 

"What? Oh. Nothing of THAT sort." Mikhail grinned. "Pleaseee. Let me experience the luxurious Rolls Royce?" 

Feilong rolled his eyes. Mikhail talked as if he didn't have one in his own car park! He had read the info of Mikhail and knew clearly that he had cars from a cheap Honda to a Mercedes-Benz S-class, and many more fancy sports cars that he drove around impressing shallow girls. But he unlocked the door anyway. Feilong moved to the other seat so Mikhail wouldn't have to climb over him, not that he needed to in such a roomy backseat though. 

This was when he noticed Mikhail was holding a small plastic bag with a familiar logo on it. The Russian noticed the stare and smiled.

"You read?" Feilong asked. 

"Why do you have to make it sound like I am incapable of reading?" Mikhail chuckled, "Of course I do. Do you want to visit my library?" 

"I mean...You look like you would rather spend time partying than reading." Feilong stared at the bag curiously. "What do you read?" 

"Hey, this is a misunderstanding of me!" Mikhail said with a smile, "I read a lot. From classics to fanfiction. Manga, and everything." 

Feilong was about to ask what fanfiction was, but his bodyguard had returned from the book store and knocked on his window. The beauty gestured to Mikhail to roll down the window. The guard looked surprised to see the blond man inside, but returned to his stoic expression right away. 

"Feilong-sama, they said the last copy was sold just a moment ago." The guard said apologetically. He took a look at Mikhail and added, "By a foreigner, they said." 

"Eh, you want to buy the new One Thousand and One Nights too?" Mikhail asked curiously, and he took the book out from the plastic bag in his hand. It was the English translation of the famous story. He grinned, "Hah. Too bad."

Feilong took the book from Mikhail and flipped it open. This was exactly the one he promised Tao! New edition with complete original stories. Unlike the one in his library which was edited for children, this new edition didn't edit out the "inappropriate" contents. He puffed a little. IF only he arrived slightly earlier, then he would be the one to get the last copy! 

"I'll pay you double. Give me the book." Feilong offered. 

"How about I pay you triple and you give my book back?" Mikhail wanted to take it back but Feilong clenched it tightly.

"Please. I promised Tao to buy this. You can wait for new stock." 

"Nah. I want to read what happened to the king and the girl at the end." Mikhail insisted, "I've been waiting for a long time for this to get republished! My mom never reads to the end of the story!" 

"...Why?" 

"She died." Mikhail shrugged, "Never finish the last bit. Then I was taken by Yuri, and you know that man, not exactly a story teller." 

Feilong went silent. Talking about family was always his soft spot, he couldn't help feeling sorry for Mikhail. Senior Liu wasn't the type of story teller either, and Feilong never had a motherly figure in his life. Not his biological mother of course, and not even Yantsui's mom as she died early. He was always curious what a mother was like when he was a child. Seeing how strict and serious Yuri was, Feilong guessed maybe it was Mikhail's mother that raised his son to be so mischievous. His life must have turned upside down on the day he was taken by his uncle, much like for him the day when his father fell ill and Yantsui took over the leadership. 

"...I didn't know we have so much in common." Feilong murmured. He pressed the button to lock the car doors and then the intercom to instruct his driver, "Go home."

"What?!" Mikhail was shocked. He did ask for a ride home, but not to get himself shipped to the White Snake! Let alone Feilong was still holding his book without slightest sign of giving up, "Seriously, are you kidnapping me?" 

"Yes." Feilong smiled, "Behave, my victim."


	3. Chapter 3

Ignoring his complaint, Mikhail was taken by Feilong to the headquarters of White Snake. The men of the triad were surprised to see him walking inside when accompanied by the master himself. It wasn't his first time going to the headquarters, but last time there were more yelling and gunpointings. 

Feilong led the way to the elevator, where his bodyguards had stopped following him inside. Mikhail raised his eyebrows and Feilong simply explained that the elevator led to his private quarter, and only a limited number of people were allowed to enter. 

"You are inviting me to your home?" Mikhail grinned, "Won't you afraid I will do SOMETHING to you?" 

"Haven't you seen my kicks?" Feilong moved his gaze slowly down to Mikhail's crotch, "If you dare, you will have no more masculinity." 

"Ehh. I'll behave." Mikhail chuckled. 

The elevator opened to an area Mikhail had not set foot in before. The part he visited before was slightly more public as it was for the members of the organization to meet their boss. The decorations were in traditional Chinese style, with rosewood furniture and even lantern-shaped lamps. Feilong's house was, however, mixed with western style. British colonial sofa and a rosewood coffee table engraved with traditional pattern. Chaise lounge and cushions with flower embroidery. A Chinese painting hung on the damask wallpaper. Cushioned chairs and the Chinese round dining table. The fusion was so perfect that nothing felt odd, yet they were from so different origins. 

Mikhail stood appreciating the calligraphy work hung on top of the fake fireplace for a while. He could tell it was written with strength and yet very delicately, even though he could not read the words. Feilong let him be when he went inside of his bedroom and changed into a silky dark blue cheongsam. 

"I am going for a meeting. You can stay here and read. I'll ask my maid to give you some tea and snacks." Feilong gave him back the book, "But please, I want to have the book tonight. I promised Tao to read him bedtime stories." 

"Oh wait. You are reading him a story? Can I stay and hear that too?"

"Surely not, idiot." Feilong rolled his eyes, "Just sit here and read the book before I come back." 

"Are you sure you want to leave me alone in your home?" Mikhail put on his grin again, "Maybe I will fuck your maid? Maybe I will masturbate on your bed?"

"I trust you enough for that. And my maid is sixty five years old this August, not sure if she would still be interested in you." Feilong smiled. He pointed at a double door at the end of the corridor, "My library is there. You can take a look if you like." 

Though the idea of rolling on Feilong's bed was very tempting, Mikhail did claim himself to be a gentleman. And gentlemen do nothing of that sort, let alone he didn't want to betray the trust of Feilong. He wandered around the house and looked at the decorative vases and paintings in the living room. Then he sat on the lounge chair, not knowing whether he should put his feet up as how this was supposed to be sat. He stared at the corner where a sandalwood music instrument was placed, a guzheng, if his memory didn't betray him. He didn't know how to play that, but at a glance he could tell this was an ancient and expensive masterpiece. 

The maid brought him a cup of jasmine tea and some little pudding-like snack. Mikhail happily thanked them and enjoyed the snack. It was made with coconut milk, tasted a bit sweet but perfectly matched with the bitterness of the tea. He glanced over the book he placed on the coffee table after Feilong left for the meeting, and decided to go on an adventure to the library instead. The book was his so he could always read that, but he wasn't sure if he would have a second invitation to the dragon's nest. 

Feilong returned to his home with Tao after the meeting, expecting to see Mikhail reading on the sofa. But Mikhail wasn't in the living room. The first place Feilong checked was his bedroom, which to his relief, his bed remained tidy. His house was big, but not big enough to hide an adult. He wandered around and found the Russian sitting on the lounge chair in his library, reading it so attentively that he didn't realize Feilong came in. 

"What are you doing?" Feilong asked with a smile, "This is not the book you are supposed to be reading."

"Hah. You are back." Mikhail smiled back, "You said I can visit your library, and so I did." He stood up and took the book he was reading with him, "And I immersed myself in the treasures."

"The Dream of the Red Chamber…" Feilong took a glance at the cover, "Loves the sex scenes inside?" 

"I didn't even realize there is a sex scene. The author was hiding it with beautiful words." Mikhail chuckled, "The main character is basically living in a harem. Maybe it's a dream for many men, but not mine. I prefer having my one and only person." Seeing how Feilong gave him a yeah-like-I-will-believe-you look, Mikhail felt like there were so many misunderstandings of him, "Hey. Having fun is different from having a life commitment." 

"Hmm, true." Feilong nodded. He did have his fun with Akihito and Yoh, and even with the one standing right in front of him just the day before. Not that he summoned more than one person to his bed at one time like Mikhail did, but he wasn't on the moral high ground in this matter. He led the Russian back to the living room and took the book they were fighting for, "I am keeping this."

"OK, but you will let me hear the story too." 

"What?"

"I am staying for the night." 

Feilong went completely speechless. He gave Mikhail an eye roll and sat down on the sofa with his legs crossed. Tao was home too. The boy stood behind Feilong and nervously watched them arguing. The last man sat and argued with the master in this living room was drugged by Feilong and shipped off. He thought this blond man would face the same destiny. 

"Give me a reason why I should let you stay."

"Because you kidnapped me here!" Mikhail sat on the opposite, smiling casually without a trace of being a victim of the "kidnapping". "Now I won't leave until I hear the end of the story." 

"Just go home and get yourself another copy!" 

"I don't need pajamas, don't worry about that. But can I have a toothbrush?" 

"GO NOW." 

"Maybe a new underpants too? Size L. I am sure your maid would have prepared some for guest use? Not that I mind wearing NOTHING underneath." 

"I do have a cell for those I 'kidnapped'."

"You are not telling me you don't have a guest bedroom in this enormous house? Well, I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you. Do you snore?" 

"Oh for God's sake." The beauty couldn't keep his grace anymore. He gave Mikhail an eye roll again, "Don't force me to MAKE you go." 

"When's dinner? I am a bit hungry. If the dinner is as good as the snack I had, I am sure my six packs will be gone in a week." Mikhail ignored the threats and continued to smile casually. 

Feilong stood up and tried to pull Mikhail up, but this man was just too strong and muscular. Not that he couldn't, but probably not without breaking his arm or dislocating his joints first. The slimmer man tried pushing and pinching and pulling again, but the Russian was too determined to spend a night here.

"FINE!" The beauty growled, "Tao, please ask Mrs. Chan to settle him in."


	4. Chapter 4

After winning the childish fight and successfully stayed in the dragon's nest, Mikhail felt exceptionally happy and had a great appetite for dinner. He ate almost double the portion of Feilong, which made both Feilong and Tao watch him clearing the plates with great interest. 

Mrs. Chan the maid was surprised to receive the order of serving dinner and tidying a room for the foreign visitor, as their master had never had guests before, if you don't count the Japanese prisoner and the one Feilong drugged and threw to an helicopter. She had been looking after the Lius for almost forty years and thought she had seen a lot, but she never thought that someone could MAKE the young master Feilong compromised like that. Feilong seemed like he simply couldn't do anything with Mikhail and had to play along. He felt like... Mikhail was just out of his control, and he usually controlled everything! 

"I don't need a pajama. I sleep naked." 

"NOT IN THIS HOUSE." Feilong threw a set of long sleeves old-school striped pajamas to Mikhail. "Mine won't fit you, Hulk. Mrs. Chan bought this for you." 

"Wow. I am surprised you know about Hulk." Mikhail took the clothes. He was confident that he could wear a 80s old man style with, well, style. 

Feilong never felt this awkward at his own home, not even when Yantsui was still around. The man he fucked with just a day ago sat on his sofa in pajama, reading his book and chatting casually with his nephew, like this was HIS house. Feilong couldn't keep his attention back to his book, as he kept looking up whenever Mikhail turned a page or sipped the tea. 

"What?" Mikhail couldn't help noticing the stares and chuckled. 

"A-hem. Nothing." Feilong felt that he blushed a bit by being "caught in red handed" in staring. He drank the last bit of the herbal tea and turned to Tao, "Time to bed, dear." 

Mikhail put a bookmark inside his book immediately and stood up, like he was waiting for this to happen and was always ready to go. Feilong decided to ignore him and took Tao back to the boy's room. The room was nearly as large as a house for the commoners in the city. The walls were painted in baby blue, and a huge world map was drawn on the wall behind the bed. On one side there was a white wooden wardrobe, and on the other side was an enormous window overlooking Hong Kong Island. A desk, obviously made of expensive wood, was in front of the window so the boy had a wonderful view when studying. No one would believe this room belonged to a servant, no matter how generous the master was. 

Feilong tugged the boy in and decided to sit on the edge of the bed. Mikhail, on the other hand, pulled himself a chair and sat against the wall. He even wrapped himself up with a furry blanket looking as if he was totally ready for the bedtime story too. 

"Eh, alright. So a long long time ago…" Feilong began reading the story while trying his very best to ignore the other audience in the room. It was his very first time reading a story, and honestly he was a bit nervous. Should he mimic the voice of the characters? Or should he just read the words out loud? He tried to raise his voice when he was reading the lines of the girl, and he swore he saw Mikhail grinning at this! 

"And then the sun raised. Scheherazade told the king that she would continue the story at night, hoping the curiosity in the story ending would be enough to save her life." Feilong stopped at this, "Good night, my dear." 

"What?!" Both Mikhail and Tao had their eyes widened. Mikhail almost jumped up from his chair, "You are not stopping here!" 

"I am. It's One Thousand and One Nights. I am not telling the whole story in one night." 

"But-" 

Mikhail's complaint was interrupted by Feilong pushing him out of Tao's room. The beauty kissed on the boy's forehead and turned the lights off. He closed the door gently, and signaled the sulking Russian to follow him back to the living room. 

"Is this a subtle invitation to me to stay in your home for longer? I will go pack my clothes tomorrow." Mikhail grinned, "I told you I won't leave until I hear the ending."

"No." Feilong paused a moment, and showed the way to his bedroom. 

Though Mikhail didn't believe that Feilong would allow him to touch him two days in a row, Mikhail nonetheless followed. He had peeked inside the beauty's bedroom when he was left alone in the house, but he had stopped himself from exploring further. The room was two or three times larger than Tao's. King size bed, very fluffy blanket and pillows and mostly wooden furniture. A door leading to the dressing room and probably the master bathroom on the left, and a floor-to-ceiling window on the right. The boy or the maid must have used some fragrance as the room smelt nicely like musk and jasmine. 

Mikhail stood at the door when Feilong had slipped inside his nest, not knowing whether it was indeed an invitation to bed or what. 

"Are you shy?" Feilong chuckled. The Russian seemed to be flirting around all the time, but he always blushed and stuttered when Feilong played along. It's SO much fun to play with this Russian, isn't it? 

"A-hem! Me?" Mikhail faked coughing to cover up the fact that he was, yeah, a bit shy. "I am just wondering if you can't sleep again." 

"Maybe I am?" He smiled seductively. He pointed at an armchair near the window, "Sit there. It's my story time. I want to hear about your story." 

Eyes widened in amazement, Mikhail took the seat. He crossed the left leg over the right, and somehow felt it wasn't right and changed the direction. Liu Feilong's sudden strikes were just... cheating! 

"What do you want to know?"

"...Your childhood before Yuri." 

Mikhail went silent for a while and pulled the chair to Feilong's bedside. He put on his signature grinning, "OK, but I might cry. I need someone to comfort me."

"Maybe I will?" Feilong turned to face the blond man. He was buried inside the fluffy blanket with only his head exposing in air. Mikhail couldn't help but gasped. It felt like the beauty was seducing him, inviting him, yet he knew clearly that there was no way Feilong would allow him to do it in this house! With Liu Feilong, it seemed like his self-control had gone for a vacation. 

"A-hem. Eh, where should I start? My mother was the mistress of my father, that bit I have told you." Mikhail tried to remain his carefree tone when he spoke, "A lover and a son would be a weak spot, so he didn't want people to know about us. My mom and I were living in a small mansion in some remote part of Moscow suburb, almost like we were living in seclusion. The old man wasn't treating us badly. We had enough money and servants. He visited us once in a while, played with me and so on, you know, things like making snowmen and snowball fights in winter." 

"I don't." Feilong shrugged, "No snow here, and my father didn't play with me like that. Tell me about your mom." 

"My mom? She was pretty, very pretty. She was a fun-loving kind of person, pulling small pranks and saying jokes to my dad and the maids. She taught me to make fun in life, no matter how hard everything is." Mikhail smiled bitterly. His mother's words were what supported him to stay sane with Yuri's abuse. Feilong noticed the emotional change and held Mikhail's hand gently. 

"I am sorry." Feilong said, "And how did she…?"

"Um? Oh, she died a long time ago. She tried to shield my dad from an enemy's bullet. She must have gone in a second without much agony." 

Feilong climbed out of the fluffy blanket and pulled Mikhail towards himself. He gave the Russian a warm hug and caressed his back gently. His long fingers moved from the upper part of the back to the blond hair, where he brushed the curls softly. "Come." He flipped the blanket with his other hand and made Mikhail climb to the bed. They sat against the Chinese style headboard. Feilong had moved to sit between the legs of the Russian, allowing Mikhail to hold him in the embrace. The beauty rested his head on Mikhail's right shoulder.

"...What's this?" Mikhail could not believe what he was experiencing. Feilong let him sit on his bed, hugged him, and cuddled in his embrace?! If this was a dream, God please don't ever let me wake up. 

"... Asami had woken up yesterday. I spoke to him." Feilong muttered. 

"Hah? Lucky bastard." Mikhail sneered. It was an understatement for someone surviving a gunfight and a fall from two floors above. 

Ignoring Mikhail's reaction, Feilong continued, "All he said was four syllables…"Akihito". Not that I am still into him or anything, everything had ended on the cruise." He quickly explained himself, "But this…made me think and wonder, about what love truly is." 

Mikhail listened quietly but he hugged Feilong a bit tighter. The beauty wasn't shivering, but he looked confused. Feilong didn't know how to put his mind in words, but he wanted to tell the Russian how he felt. He paused for a while when staring at Mikhail's face.

"People like us always calculate and think carefully before we act." Feilong continued, "But he didn't when he ran to my cruise to save Akihito. Akihito didn't when he ran inside the warehouse in Macau. And you... you came to that ship for me."

"And you came to that roof for me." Mikhail replied. 

They both went silent, Feilong stared at the vase and Mikhail pretended to be so interested in a painting on the wall. After the short period of time they spent together in the ship and the warehouse, and what Mikhail had just told him, Feilong understood that the playboy face was just a mask to cover up the real Mikhail Arbatov. Wasn't he the same when he put on the icy cold face? 

Feilong tilted his head up and smiled, "I want to know more about you." 

"Do you want me to help you sleep again?" Mikhail chuckled.

"Hm, not that kind. My, THERE, still hurts a bit." Feilong blushed. It was difficult for him to say things like this, "Let's, eh, sleep?" 

"Sure, sure. We can always start with building our own reading club and exchanging books..." Mikhail leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Feilong's cheek, "Good night." 

"Good night."

Feilong closed his eyes, feeling once again so safe and protected in Mikhail's arm. He thought he would have some quality sleep, or maybe even good dreams. What he didn't know was there would be a sudden phone call from the hospital in the middle of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The ring tone of the phone broke the silence of the top floor's master bedroom. Only Tao or important members knew this number, and everyone should know better than disturbing the master's sleep if not for urgent matters. Feilong reached out his arm to the bedside table and took the phone without even opening his eyes. The Russian didn't even bother to turn around, like he wasn't affected by the call at all. Feilong picked up the call and whispered, "Hello?"

"Feilong-sama, there's an attack on the Queen Mary Hospital!" 

"What?!" Feilong was completely woken up by now, "Elaborate."

"There was a small explosion in the hospital, and our men were all unconscious. The three men we were guarding are all gone. I- I am so sorry!" The man said in a shaking voice. Their master was not exactly the forgiving type especially when it came to people he valued. He quickly added information that might save his life, "We have sent out men looking for them as soon as we got the news.'

Feilong frowned. His sleepy brain was trying to process the news as fast as possible. There weren't many people who dared to stand on the wrong side of him in Hong Kong. Mikhail Arbatov would be one of them, but he had no reason to kidnap Asami and Akihito at all. Let alone the Sudoh guy was actually his own prisoner. He tried to climb out from the warm hug quietly, but the commotion had woken up the Russian. 

"...?" Mikhail opened only his left eye, "Can I for once wake up in the morning and see you sleeping in my arm?" 

"Sorry, I have to go. Someone attacked the hospital. Asami and Akihito went missing." Feilong flipped open the blanket and went straight to his dressing room. He went back in five minutes, with his teeth brushed, hair combed and changed to a set of black suits. He was surprised to see Mikhail had changed out of the pajamas, "Don't mind me, you can sleep."

"How can I sleep without you? We are both suffering from insomnia without the other." Mikhail yawned a little, "Give me five minutes to brush my teeth." 

Feilong wrote a note to put on the coffee table for Tao and Mrs.Chan before leaving for the car park. He tossed a random car key from a cabinet to Mikhail. There were over twenty different car keys in the drawer, all with different shapes and brand names. "Eh, I don't know which one it is." 

"Seriously?" Mikhail chuckled. They arrived at the underground where a few dozens of luxurious cars were parked. Mikhail pressed the unlock key and found the Maserati that responded, "You do own a lot of fancy cars for someone who can't drive."

"Some are just vintage cars for collection. My father's interest. And I always have a chauffeur." Feilong sat on the front seat, "Please go to the hospital first?"

"Aye aye." 

The hospital was in chaos. Police cars, ambulances and fire engines were parked everywhere around the hospital. Emergency respondents were running in and out, patients being carried out by stretchers, and their families crying and yelling at people. This was not a place for a "businessman" to appear, so Feilong and Mikhail stayed inside the car a few blocks away. The subordinate that called Feilong approached the car and reported what they knew by now. 

"Everyone was down by some kind of gas. There was no casualty as far as I know." The man hesitated for a moment when he saw who the driver was, but decided to continue his report, "We think... whoever did it must be those Russian before." 

"There's no trace of them? They can't walk! The kidnappers must have taken them away with some kind of vehicle!" Feilong hissed, "I need all the footage of the security cameras and run through all the car plates that came in and out around that time. It's midnight, there shouldn't be too many." 

"Yes, sir!" The man ran away as fast as he could. He was scared that Feilong might give him a bullet for not doing his job well. 

Seeing how Feilong was so worried about the missing people, Mikhail had swallowed the urge of saying "good riddance!" and buying himself a bottle of champagne back to his stomach. Losing the Sudoh guy was a pity though. He might have his use. 

"Eh, maybe it was that glasses guy? You didn't let him take Asami back, so he decided to do it the hard way?" Mikhail suggested. 

"...Good guess." Feilong took his phone and called Kirishima right away, giving absolutely zero care about the time. 

Kirishima had answered the call very quickly. The man had been waiting for calls from Feilong in case his boss's condition had changed. He denied to have anything to do with this and both he and Feilong became more worried. Mikhail watched the frowning beauty talking very fast in Japanese. He decided to massage Feilong's head gently, hoping to give him some kind of comfort. The beauty hung up the phone and sighed. He felt... so useless, like everything going to an unwanted direction but he just couldn't do anything about it. 

"Feilong, how about going home first? We aren't doing much here." Mikhail checked the surroundings. It was dawn, and two prominent businessmen shouldn't be spotted near such chaos. 

Feilong nodded. He had to keep his image and reputation in the legal business world. 

Mrs. Chan was more than surprised to see them both returned. Being a maid for forty years had given her a pair of very sharp eyes in spotting minor things in the house, including to judge whether the bed was made by the very polite guest or simply was never slept on. The case for this foreigner was certainly the latter. The master had gone with him at midnight and returned slightly after dawn, which only added more "evidence" to her theories. She smiled at Mikhail warmly. She wouldn't know what the Old Master Liu would say if he knew, but she surely didn't see any reason to stop Feilong from having a relationship with a decent man. Well, at least this one LOOKED decent. 

Feilong sat on the breakfast table absentmindedly. He kept checking if there was no update news or his phone was malfunctioning without even knowing what he was eating. It was until he put a chili pepper that was supposed to be just decoration into his mouth then he got his attention back. Mikhail laughed and handed him a glass of water.

"A-hem!" Feilong drank the water in one go, "Ex-excuse me." 

"You are not helping the situation when you decide to choke yourself." Mikhail gently caressed his back, "And you have turned the ringtone on, so there's no need to keep checking." 

"Do you have anything from your side?" Feilong asked, but shook his head right away. Mikhail had no obligations in searching for Asami and Akihito. If he didn't drag Mikhail into this, he would be the biggest winner a long time ago. "I am sorry. Please forget what I said. I will be very busy from now on, so please forgive me for not being able to extend my hospitality any longer. Mrs. Chan, would you please see Mr. Arbatov off?" 

Mikhail frowned. "I don't like to be "see off" like this. If you need my help, just say it." 

"I-" Feilong hesitated. Not that his usual tsudere-side had taken over again, but he didn't want to drag Mikhail into this puddle of mud. Last time he did this, Mikhail had lost his uncle and was almost killed. He didn't care about Mikhail when he asked for his help at that time, but now he did. He cared about Mikhail as much as Asami and Akihito, so he didn't want to bring danger to the man. Feilong lowered his head and tried to phrase his thoughts, "I know you don't care about Asami and Akihito at all." 

"Not a slightest bit." Mikhail said without even needing to think. "The question is, do YOU need me?" 

"Can I…" Feilong paused. He was confused. He made a deep breath before continuing, "Can I need you?" 

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

A promise was a promise. Mikhail had sent his subordinates to help the men of White Snake to search for the missing people. The triad somehow has access to the security camera footage that they shouldn't have. 

"Many of the police officers were just street thugs when they were teens. Some even sold drugs from the White Snake." Feilong explained to Mikhail how he had the connections, "Some still do." 

Mikhail spent time with Feilong watching the security camera that was located right in front of the hospital rooms. The beauty was frowning, his hands shaking, and after hours of nothingness then they finally reached the part when the kidnap happened. It was suspiciously careless to leave all those security cameras on in this kind of operation, almost like the kidnappers were shouting "catch me if you can" to their faces. 

"Look. I think this is Asami." Feilong pointed out the stretchers those suited and masked men were carrying out. They covered the person on the stretcher with cloth. 

"Eh, right." Mikhail resisted saying it looked like they were carrying a corpse, as he knew it would further upset Feilong. "I will play the videos of the corridors that connected from here."

"Wait. They aren't taking Akihito and Sudoh." Feilong frowned. There was no way that stretcher could hide three adults. They continued on the footage outside the rooms. Not fifteen minutes after the first attack, another gang of people had shown up. This time, they took Akihito in a wheelchair and Sudoh on one of the members' shoulder. 

"That hair and the sunglasses…" Mikhail recognized the man carrying the unconscious Sudoh. "His name is Sakazaki something, can't remember the first name. Or was it the first name? Can't tell. He owns some clubs in Tokyo." 

Mikhail told Feilong what he knew about Sakazaki, and Feilong had lectured him for not alerting him about Sakazaki's existence earlier. "This guy had a love interest on Sudoh? Isn't it OBVIOUS he would try rescuing him?" 

"How do I know if he had a thing or if he just wanted to fuck Sudoh? It's not like I am interviewing his love interest before supplying girls to his club." Mikhail answered with an innocent face, "Not everyone risk their life to rescue their fuck mates. Not me." 

Feilong returned to the videos with a sulking face. Now they switched to other cameras to follow the kidnappers footsteps. Corridor, lobby and lastly to the car park. And of course they used stolen cars! They would be the most amateur kidnappers if they registered the car under their names so Feilong didn't even bother to order for a check. 

"So far, what we know is there were two groups, or at least two batches of people. My men are following the destination of those cars." Feilong decided to call it a day and paused the video plays. "Can your group be responsible for getting news of Chernobog? You guys are more familiar with Russian groups." 

"Aye aye captain." 

9pm. It had been almost a whole day since they heard the news and went to the hospital. Mrs. Chan had brought lunch and dinner but was mostly consumed by Mikhail. Feilong was too worried to be eating and too concentrated on the videos. The Russian poked some meat and fruits with his fork and sent them near Feilong's mouth, when the beauty just opened his mouth and swallowed without even noticing he was being fed by the man. 

"Strangely, I am not very hungry." Feilong checked the clock again. The last meal in his memory was his breakfast almost twelve hours ago. "Do you need to eat something?"

"Surely you don't." Mikhail chuckled. It was probably not the best time to tell him he just spoon fed him, "So Feilong-sama, do I have the honour to eat some midnight snacks with you? Preferably with your mind presence?" 

"Well... You've earned that." Feilong smiled, "Dessert?" 

They went to a small dessert restaurant 10 minutes walk away from Feilong's headquarters. It was located inside an alley, very insignificant, and very small. Mikhail looked around the shop which had only three tables and some uncomfortable chairs. A middle aged lady was apparently the owner. They were the only customer and therefore they were free to pick a seat. 

"This doesn't look like somewhere you would go." Mikhail looked around and commented. This dessert shop was obviously just a small local store, "You look like you won't eat anything without Michelin stars." 

"Hey, this is a misunderstanding of me!" Feilong returned Mikhail's own words to him, "I can enjoy some red bean paste when I want, right?" 

"Hah, never know you had the commoner side." Mikhail chuckled, "Red bean paste, is it? I want what you are having."

They chatted casually while they ate. Mikhail was throwing jokes and drawing Feilong's attention to random things so Feilong would for once forget the work and relax a bit. Mikhail believed he had succeeded, as Feilong did smile at him and even laughed at some of his jokes. 

Mikhail had followed Feilong back home after they finished the dessert so naturally that the beauty didn't even suspect or question until the Russian put on the pajamas again. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Feilong hissed, "I can't let you sleep in my house like this!"

"Why not? You can take care of sooooo many people, why not count me in?" 

"I-" Feilong felt like his eloquence had gone before Mikhail's ridiculous reasons. He wanted to say Mikhail didn't need his care, but a second later he knew it wasn't true. "...I only allow you to stay one more night because you spent a day watching security cameras with me and it's too tiring for your eyes to drive yourself home." 

That night, Feilong had barely told a chapter of the story before Tao pretended to be so sleepy so his master could go to bed. The boy knew his master was too responsible and would definitely finish up a story even if he needed to struggle to keep his eyelids open. They had barely slept for a few hours and were now working for over fifteen. Mikhail held the sleepy and dizzying Feilong's hand to lead him back to his room. He had been awake as early as Feilong did, but he was an owl-type of person. 

"Good night, Feilong." Mikhail leaned down and kissed Feilong's forehead after tucking him in. 

"Umm? You are not staying?" Feilong opened his very sleepy eyes. He caught Mikhail's wrist before the Russian left. 

"...May I?" 

Without an answer, Feilong had dragged him down with force and cuddled inside Mikhail's arms. Five seconds or less he had drifted off to his dream, leaving the very stiffened Mikhail who had no idea what to do. He brushed the long hair off Feilong's cheek, revealing the pretty sleeping face. He restrained from kissing the man, fearing that he would wake him up. 

Mikhail sighed. Feeling the one you loved in your arms but you couldn't DO something was just pure torture to any men. The beauty had completely lowered his usually-crazily-high guard and was sleeping like a baby inside his embrace. Mikhail could almost feel the happiness of being trusted screaming out from the bottom of his heart. Yes, he was being allowed to share the bed with Feilong three days in a row! 

But what Feilong really meant was still a mystery to him. No, it was more like Feilong himself was the mystery. Mikhail didn't believe his luck in replacing Asami Ryuichi in Feilong's heart, not this quickly anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark outside the window, even with the lights that never turn off on the streets. Feilong woke up at five, slightly before dawn. He blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness, and saw the man that was sleeping next to him. He stared at the handsome face without a slightest intention to go, then he felt the arms wrapped on his waist were tighter. Mikhail opened his eyes and pulled Feilong closer to himself. 

"I won't let you go this time." Mikhail murmured, still half-asleep. 

"I am not going anywhere." Feilong buried his face to Mikhail's chest. It felt so warm. 

It was not until another hour later Mikhail was fully awake and was surprised to see Feilong still in his arms. The beauty was still cuddling in his embrace like last night, but this time he was awake. "Morning, Mikhail." 

"Mor-morning." 

"You are blushing and stuttering." Feilong chuckled. "You like me this much?" 

"Yes I do." Mikhail kissed his forehead gently. He sighed, "How about you?"

"I thought I have made myself quite clear this time?" Feilong tilted his head a bit. "I like you enough to sleep with you."

This was definitely cheating. 

"Golly." Mikhail kissed him again, but he sounded disbelieving, "Why me? You didn't like me too much a month ago. That bit I can tell." 

Feilong didn't answer his question. He just continued to cuddle in Mikhail's arm and sniffed Mikhail's neck like a kitten. The unique scent on the man made him sleep very well and feel very safe. 

The answer to Mikhail's question was too difficult for him. True, he never saw Mikhail eye-to-eye before the Chernobog business. He thought Mikhail was a useless trustfundbaby or a brainless playboy. The trade with him was just because he had no other better options. But then he saw Mikhail's passionate side, his sadness and his real face under the playboy mask. He liked the real Mikhail Arbatov. 

"Stop asking stupid question." Feilong whispered, "Go back to your bed before the others wake up. We have work to do today." 

"Hmm? You are old enough to be on the bed with a man, aren't you?" Mikhail chuckled. 

"Mrs. Chan might spank you." 

They cuddled on the bed until they should get up for breakfast. Feilong was still very worried about the missing people, but he felt he needed the strength to get going. And Mikhail's hug could give him the strength he wanted. 

It didn't surprise Mrs. Chan or Tao when they saw Mikhail coming out from Feilong's bedroom. The lady smiled at him like a loving mother smiling at her daughter's boyfriend whom she approved. But Tao gave Mikhail a very nasty look and even hissed at him, "You are dead if you treat Fei-sama badly."

"And Feilong told me you are a very polite and behaving child." Mikhail whispered back. 

"Not to anyone who would potentially harm MY master Feilong." 

"Not me. I won't." Mikhail smiled confidently.

No matter how worried Feilong was, he and Mikhail were in fact very busy. They had a legal business to run in day and illegal business to look after at night, so they just couldn't spend all their time looking for some missing people especially when these people were not part of the organization. 

After staying for three days in White Snake, Mikhail finally went back to Macau where his main base was. He had been following the leads on Sakazaki's end. That man was apparently not too influential except in the clubbing business, so it was a very bold move for him to rush into the territory of the White Snake and took a man they were guiding. He must have someone much more powerful behind his back. 

Their subordinates had successfully followed the cars of the first batch of kidnappers to a medical emergency plane, so at least those who took Asami meant no harm to the man at this moment. Those who took Akihito and Sudoh were, however, much less caring. They put the two men on a small plane that couldn't fly more than about four or five hours. Feilong had pulled some strings in the Airport Authority to check where their destinations were, but it was very likely that they would transit into another plane when they landed and the more they did, the harder to trace. So far, the investigation only told them the first plane went to London and the second plane to Singapore. 

London was easier to trace, as Feilong still had his father's connections with the British, but Singapore was difficult. Mikhail's power was in the other part of the world so he wasn't helping much in this case. This was not really related to the business of the White Snake except for there was a "potentially hostile group", so Feilong couldn't just send all of his men working on this without risking his reputation in leadership. He had to make lots of phone calls, sometimes at night due to time differences, and made some business duels and promises to keep tracing the kidnappers. 

Very soon it had been a whole month of fruitless search. Feilong felt so disappointed at himself. He was supposed to be protecting Asami and Akihito, looking after them, but yet they were snatched from his hand under his watch. He drank a glass of bourbon to ease his nerves. Day work, night work, the phone calls around the world at midnight and now his self-loath had made him feel exhausted. Feilong took a quick glance at the clock before he dived back to the piles of documents he had to read and make decisions. 

It was almost 6 am. 

A.M.? 

Feilong couldn't believe his eyes. He had drawn the thick curtain so he didn't see the sky, but how? How was that possible a whole night had passed without him noticing? 

"Good morning, Feilong-sama." Mrs. Chan knocked and greeted him with a smile, "Do you want Chinese or western breakfast?" 

"Chinese please." Feilong followed Mrs. Chan to the dining room, still couldn't believe he had just fell asleep in the armchair. He felt a bit aching everywhere on his body from the uncomfortable sleeping pose. He spotted a large parcel near the front door, "What's that?"

"It's from Mr. Arbatov." 

Feilong looked at the parcel curiously, only to find that it was addressed to Mrs. Chan instead. He raised his brows and looked at the lady. 

"Those are his clothes and some belongings. Toothbrush, towels and stuffs like that." Mrs. Chan gave him a deep smile, "Last time he came, he asked me to set up a wardrobe here for him. He's coming over tonight."

"What?!" Feilong was surprised at the new info, "I didn't know. No, I can't let him come and go like this! This is my house!" 

"So...Are you pushing him away?" Mrs. Chan asked with a frown, "Well, he looked like a good man to me."

"..." Feilong paused. He pulled the chair for himself on the dining table, feeling still a bit sleepy. He needed someone to help him with his work and his sleep. "Can I switch to western breakfast instead?" 

Perhaps he should saved the Chinese breakfast for tomorrow because he felt like it. 

Definitely NOT because Mikhail loved eating congee.


	8. Chapter 8

"What have I missed for the story?" 

That was the first question Mikhail asked when he arrived. Feilong gave him a big eye roll but answered anyway, "Nothing much. I've been too busy."

Mikhail sat down on the sofa and smiled at Mrs. Chan and Tao, but only got the smile back from the lady. The boy was still unfriendly to him. Feilong sat in the opposite and crossed his legs, "This is not somewhere you can come and go as you wish." 

"But I was KIDNAPPED here! You sent me away to work, and when I finished I would have to come back, right?" Mikhail said with a fake innocent face. 

"...You are such a behaving victim."

Mikhail smiled and settled himself down. Mrs. Chan had set up his wardrobe in one of the guest rooms, but like every noble family in the ancient time, that was only for the show. She knew clearly where the Russian would be sleeping tonight. 

"I've been working my ass off to find those people that I couldn't care less. I deserve some rewards, don't you think?" Mikhail said with a suggestive smile. 

"Fine. I will read you one story tonight." Feilong said with a smile. He surely knew what reward Mikhail was suggesting, but he decided to play innocent. 

"Eh. OK. I will take that." Mikhail's smile faded and he looked so much like a cute puppy now. 

Mikhail had brought back news on Chernobog. Even though Aaron nor Yuri were the leader, these two were nonetheless important in the organization. The death of the two plus the White Snake snatching all the goods away had shocked them. They were currently in hiding. 

"I can't contact Sakazaki from the channels that I used to communicate with him on our business. So this guy is now 95% guilty." Mikhail added. 

"I've talked with...People. The first plane landed in London to refuel and go off again. The next destination is Italy. But then they switched to land transport and I have lost the track from there. The second plane had gone to Singapore then flew northward again to Okinawa." Feilong told Mikhail about his part, even though Mikhail was very likely uninterested. Feilong bit his lower lips and softened his tone, "I don't have many connections in Europe except for the UK. Can you please…?"

"I want to hear two stories." Mikhail grinned. 

"You are very easy to satisfy." Feilong chuckled.

Mikhail laughed and moved to the seat beside Feilong. He leaned forward and whispered in the beauty's ear, "You know it's not true." 

"I like that you never force me." Feilong checked that no one else was around and quickly planted a kiss on the Russian's cheek. As expected, Mikhail's pale skin went very red almost instantly. "And I like seeing you blushing." 

\---

At night Feilong cuddled inside Mikhail's embrace again and read him stories from his book. As promised, he read two and stopped. He clung on the man and kissed him, chuckled at how Mikhail blushed again and whispered, "So cute." 

"Golly. Dear, I might not be able to control myself if you continue to do this." Mikhail's breath went quicker, "And I want to respect your wish." 

"Who told you this isn't what I wished?" Feilong leaned over and gave Mikhail a kiss, this time it was a deep and very wet kiss. "Just…don't make me bleed." 

No man could resist such temptation. 

Mikhail dragged Feilong down and pinned his both hands above his head. The kiss was like a game of hunt or a duel of tongues, and neither of them would surrender easily. Until they were both out of breath do they parted. Mikhail was being exceptionally gentle given his past records. There wasn't any lube in Feilong's room, so all he could use was his saliva and patience. But no matter how much he tried to prepare the beauty, the initial thrusts still made him frowned. 

But who cares about some pain? It was the utmost pleasure that followed. 

Feilong bit the back of his hand to stop himself from moaning too loudly. But Mikhail's poundings just hit exactly on the sweet spot! He wanted to scream out his pleasure, but no! 

"Hm!" Feilong clawed on Mikhail's back trying to silent his sound, but still a soft moan still escaped from his mouth, "ah…" 

"I love you." Mikhail whispered in his ear after a deep thrust, then be leaned over and bit on Feilong's neck.

"Um-ahh!" 

It was always sweet dream and good sleep after such exercise. Feilong felt so satisfied both physically and mentally, and decided to make Mikhail his pillow. 

"He just stole my shampoo!" Feilong thought when he sniffed on Mikhail's neck, but had let him pass for this time. He closed his eyes, and felt the Russian was brushing his hair. Feilong opened one eye and peeked at the smiling man, "What?"

"Am I better than Asami?"

"...I never slept with him." Feilong smiled, "But you are better than Akihito in the oral work." 

"Glad to hear that. You know what, my tongue is REALLY good. Have you heard about rimming? We can try that next time." Mikhail chuckled, "Or now? If you aren't too tired?" 

"Um." Feilong quickly went through his schedule tomorrow in mind, "Why not?" 

That night was certainly memorable. Let's put it this way, if there was an award for sex, Feilong might consider nominating Mikhail and his chance of winning is VERY high. His sleeping quality had been quite low in this month, but he felt so refreshing when he woke up in Mikhail's arms and surrounded by his scent. 

"I really like your scent." Feilong said in the morning, "Which brand of soap is it?"

"Hm? I used yours in your bathroom last night." Mikhail blinked and his signature grin appeared again, "Maybe it's MY scent that you liked. You know, like in omegaverse…" 

Feilong tilted his head and looked at him with absolute confusion. 

"Oh dear, read more!"


	9. Chapter 9

Frozen. It was like the city was covered by a blanket of snow, where everything was white and lifeless. Pedestrians were walking as fast as they could to avoid exposing in the wind. Mikhail looked out of the window from his warm living room and sighed. If not for Feilong, he would rather spend his winter in Macau or Hong Kong. But what could he do? He could never ever refuse those, not puppies, but kitty's eyes. 

"I want to know where are they hiding. Their weapons, their number, their everything." Mikhail ordered. 

"But not even the government knows!" One of the subordinates said with a nervous face ,"I mean...They are an anti-government group and are good at hiding."

"I don't care how or what you do. You can break some arms or heads or whatever to get info. I just need an answer." Mikhail said without his usual casual smile, "Before Mr. Liu is frozen up here."

Feilong gave him a smile. His Russian wasn't good enough to understand everything Mikhail said to his subordinates, but he could grab a few words from time to time. He waited until everyone else was out and turned to Mikhail. The Russian's facial expressions had softened up once he was alone with Feilong.

"I think this is the first time I see you actually working." Feilong chuckled, "I usually see you messing around only."

"Am I charming?" Mikhail smirked, "Internet says a working man is very hot."

"You should stop reading internet stuffs." Feilong switched the direction of his legs crossing uncomfortably. He seemed to have something to say, but it was difficult for him to start. "Eh…"

"Yeah?" Mikhail sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Feilong's shoulder. Feilong gave him a long stare and climbed on him. He leaned closer and closer, and when Mikhail thought he was having a kiss...

Feilong bit him on the neck. 

"What?!" Mikhail almost screamed at this sudden movement. 

Feilong chuckled playfully. He climbed down from Mikhail and smiled at him like he had accomplished something. "I've marked you. You are my omega now." 

"A-ha! You've read it!" Mikhail laughed, "I knew you can't resist the temptation of reading about things you don't know." Mikhail kissed the beauty on the cheek, "But you have to do it during sex. And I am pretty sure I am an alpha if omegaverse is real." 

"You? The one that always act like a bear cub?" Feilong laughed, "Dear, admit it." 

"That side of me is only for you." Mikhail said with a gentle smile, "Like your flirty and sexy side is only for me."

Feilong smiled again when he tilted Mikhail's chin up with his finger. "I don't care. You are mine now." He kissed the Russian and licked his lips, "Enough for fun. Are you certain they are in East Europe? I will kill you if you are just luring me to come to Russia. I am freezing here." 

"I am certain. My men are looking for them." Mikhail wrapped a scarf on Feilong and turned the heater higher. He grinned at Feilong, "If you are cold, why don't we do some, eh, exercises?"

"No unless you admit you are my omega." 

\---

Mikhail's men had been searching for both Chernobog and the missing people. The latest intelligence told them they were hiding in some rural town of Russia that was abandoned long time ago. The Bratva had made an attack to that town, and it turned out those people were just a bunch of infamous outcasts that couldn't live in the nearby villages anymore. The other day that had raided some small city's falling ruins and turned out to be empty again. None of their info pointed to neither Chernobog nor Asami at all, and it had already been three months since the hospital attack. 

Seeing Feilong's worry intensified with time, Mikhail had pay most of his attention in joking and teasing the beauty to keep his mind at ease. If Liu Feilong could only take care of the other but not himself, then Mikhail would gladly take over the job of looking after him. 

"How much do you know about Asami?" Mikhail asked. He had arranged an afternoon tea by his luxurious fireplace, "Like his private life. Apart from Takaba Akihito, of course."

"I-" Feilong paused. He just realized this after so many years of obsession, he was never curious at Asami's private side. "I don't know anything." 

"Huh?" Mikhail was surprised. "Well, I am not judging but I thought you would know something after years of longing." 

"...I don't do a background check on him!" Feilong claimed with his arms crossed to cover his embarrassment, "So you said you love me? Then what do you know about me?" 

"It might freak you out but probably I know more about you than yourself." Mikhail smiled. He passed Feilong a tea cup, "For instance, you like your tea at warm temperature. You like green tea over black, and biluochun over Japanese ones. You like to have some snack with your tea, and recently pineapple cake is your favorite."

"Did you bribe Tao or my chef?" Feilong ate a bit of the cake Mikhail passed him and damn, this was exactly how he liked it, "I know about you too. You like Bourbon more than Vodka, I didn't expect that. And you like eating some brownies when you drink." Feilong drank the tea which was also in the way he liked, "I am not stalking you. I am just observant." 

The Russian smirked and offered him more tea. "So you know more about me than about Asami. I am so happy to hear this." 

Feilong glared at him and decided to focus on his cake. He poked his cake a few times before sending it to his mouth. 

"You don't have to…" Feilong paused to phrase his words better. "You don't have to compare yourself with Asami." 

A lot had happened during and after the fight in the warehouse. Feilong had gone through a lot physically and mentally, and he did notice that Mikhail was accompanying him all the time. Reluctantly or not, he did see and know much more about Mikhail and somehow he was curious in knowing more. This was the feeling that he never had before, and he struggled to understand his own mind. 

He wouldn't call it love, not yet, but he certainly not dislike Mikhail now. 

"And why is that?" Mikhail asked with a curious smile. 

Feilong felt his ears must have turned red and hoped his long hair had covered it up. "Just shut up and enjoy the tea."

"Because you love me more than Asami now?" Mikhail asked. "Because I love you very much." 

Feilong smiled, trying conceal that he was so shy and embarrassed at how straightforward Mikhail had been. It seemed like he could never deal with men that were so direct in expressing their love, Yoh, Akihito, and now Mikhail. Don't they go blushing when they say things like this?

"Because I've marked you as mine." He quickly threw these words out and pretended nothing had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikhail felt insecure. This was the very first time he tried to win someone's heart this badly and he had no idea how to. Yes, he had so many girls and some men before, but none of them had caught his heart like Feilong did. And yes, they were sharing bed, working together, and getting to know each other better, but what Feilong was really up to? 

He knew Asami must have a place in Feilong's heart no matter how many times Feilong denied that. And maybe the younger Japanese boy too. And the boy who lived with Feilong. Oh and that bodyguard that didn't die even when he had betrayed the organization. And maybe his asshole brother too. Oh and Mrs. Chan and the servants. And his subordinates. 

Does Mikhail Arbatov have a place in Feilong's heart? He wasn't sure. What he was sure was that out of all those people, his biggest competition would be Asami Ryuichi. 

"You don't have to compare yourself with Asami." 

"Because I've marked you as mine."

But these sentences had made Mikhail thrilled with joy. He wanted to hold Feilong's hands and kiss him like mad. He wanted to hold him up and throw him to the nearest bed. He wanted to make love, and make more love! 

But instead, he just smiled like an idiot until Feilong thought he must have gone out of his mind. 

"Idiot."

"Nah, I am just a love fool for you."

"I need a smart Mikhail, not a dumb one."

"You have both. You also have the cool one and the cute one." 

Feilong chuckled. The Russian always makes the right joke to make him smile. He moved and saddled on Mikhail's lap. This was his favorite position because in this way, he would be slightly taller than Mikhail. He leaned his forehead on Mikhail's, their long lashes touching each other and then their nose tips. 

"I am not entirely sure my feeling towards you is love yet. Do you think this is going to work?"

"Maybe, and maybe not. But we won't know if we don't start it." Mikhail wrapped his arms around Feilong waist and pulled him closer to himself, "So I am not a substitute of Asami?"

"I thought you have more confidence than this." Feilong blushed and said with a tender smile, "Recently it occurs to me that I...I like you more than I ever did to him."

Mikhail gasped. He felt like someone was twisting his stomach and pinching his heart for fun. His arms around Feilong's waist were tighter, and he buried his face to the beauty's chest. 

"That's...a critical attack, dear." 

"But I need you to be loyal to me." Feilong brushed the curly hair in his embrace, "I can't handle another betrayal and heartbreak…" 

"Never…" 

Something had started between them. Sometimes it was not necessary to have an official confession of love, candlelight dinner or whatever. The sparkles in their eyes would have been enough when the two hearts shared the same feelings. 

"I am sorry to put you through all these. I know you don't even like Asami and Akihito." Feilong kissed on Mikhail's forehead, "But this is my fault and my mistake. I've to do it."

"Your biggest and only mistake is not throwing them back to Tokyo the first chance you have." Mikhail looked at t  
the beautiful obsidian eyes. He liked this position as much as Feilong did, because he would have to look up a bit to meet the sparkling eyes. He felt like he was worshipping the unearthly beauty. "And I am here for you, not for them."

"Thank you." Feilong kissed him once again, "Misha." 

Being loved was a long lost feeling. 

－－－－

In contrast to what Mikhail truly wanted to do, they had to spend their next few days hearing reports from their subordinates. East Europe was Mikhail's territory and there were a lot going on. Someone had decided to attack his warehouse in Belarus, while someone thought destroying his shipping route would be interesting. Mikhail was almost certain these were all by Chernobog so he wouldn't have time to trace their whereabouts. 

Despite how Mikhail didn't want him to leave, Feilong had to return to Hong Kong. He promised Mikhail to look after his territory in Macau when the Russian was busy fighting the terrorist group in Europe. Mikhail sighed. His beautiful lover just loved to look after others! 

"Call me everyday." Mikhail whispered when he saw Feilong off. 

"We have time differences." Feilong smiled. 

"I will pick up your call even in the middle of the night." 

"I will kill you if I hear a woman's voice when I call."


	11. Chapter 11

Instead of Hong Kong, Feilong had flown to Macau and stationed there to guard his and Mikhail's territories. A boss like him wouldn't do much in the frontline, but his presence would have deterred people who had the wrong idea. 

Mikhail sent him texts on what he did in Europe everyday, but most of his effort was fruitless so far. Whoever took Asami away would be powerful and resourceful to hide a man from them that well. Feilong had contacted Kirishima to enquire about Asami's other side of life, but that man apparently had no idea either. 

But as for Chernobog, they had used another strategy. Instead of going into hiding, Chernobog decided to make obvious moves that attracted their attention. The group showed up in Mikhail's territories and started ruining his business. Mikhail had been bombing many of their hideouts around Europe in return, but he never actually caught someone important enough. He was frustrated. 

"Fuck this! Fuck that! Fuck them all!" Mikhail yelled after his tenth attempts in burning Chernobog down. He would rather be rolling on Feilong's bed than playing hide-and-seek with the terrorist! 

Feilong wasn't in any better situation, though he had refrained from swearing out loud. He had to send his men to guard several remaining warehouses of Mikhail. He had caught a few men who attempted to blow it up, but they all suicided before he could interrogate. "Fuck them!" He secretly sworn in his heart. 

"I can't believe how many enemies you have." Feilong complained on one of their daily calls. It was early morning here and he was still lying on the bed. 

"Occupational hazard." Mikhail laughed. It was almost midnight to him. Mikhail had just finished bathing and was in his bathrobe. "I miss you."

"...Use the video call." 

A few seconds later, the handsome blond man had showed up on his screen. Feilong smiled lazily to the camera.

"Gosh you are so damn hot in bed." Mikhail smiled, "I wish I am with you."

"Show me your surroundings. I have to make sure no one is on your bed." Feilong joked. 

"What are you? My paranoid girlfriend?" Mikhail laughed but turned his camera around anyway. He yawned and Feilong noticed the dark circles under the usually sparkling eyes. "I am tired, but I can't sleep without you in my arms."

"Cheesy." Feilong smiled, "Close your eyes. I'll read Alladin to you." 

"Really?" Mikhail laughed. He put the phone next to the pillow and closed his eyes. 

Mikhail thought it would be a childish idea, but surprisingly he did fall asleep when Feilong read him the story. Maybe it was because of the gentle voice of his love, or the feeling of being cared for. 

Feilong smiled when he heard the snoring from the other side. He didn't hang up the call yet. Instead, he spent his next fifteen minutes watching Mikhail's sleeping face quietly until he must get out of his bed. 

He felt bad. Feilong sat behind his desk after breakfast and sighed. Months of fruitless search and endless attacks from the enemies was frustrating. He felt especially sad when he saw how tired Mikhail was, when the man could actually walk away from everything and be the biggest winner a long time ago. He felt sorry for dragging Mikhail down with him. 

His phone rang when Feilong almost started resenting himself. He picked it up after a deep breath so he could answer the phone like his usual self. 

"Feilong? Do you have news on the boss?" It was Kirishima. 

"How about you?" Feilong frowned. He never really liked this man. How dare this secretary call him by his given name. 

"Nothing. I am too busy in keeping the business running." 

"That's your boss, not mine. How about letting me take over Asami's territories so you could rest?" Feilong shouted, but he stopped very soon, "Sorry, I shouldn't lose my temper. Let me know when you have news." 

He hung up without waiting for an answer.


End file.
